


Toni Topaz Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Toni Topaz imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Assuming the Worst in People

Somehow you got dragged into helping Betty and Kevin with trying to solve the code the Black Hood gave Betty. Your mistake was telling them you weren't doing anything tonight because now you were on your way to FP's trailer where you're meeting Jughead and his friend Toni. When you got there you were met with Jughead in the kitchen and the most beautiful girl you have seen. She was later introduced as Jughead's friend, Toni. You didn't know what to expect when you were first told about Toni but you definitely didn't expect her to be, well that. You didn't expect her to have pink hair or to have amazing style.

 

Throughout the evening you couldn't help but steal a glance every so often which Kevin caught onto pretty quickly. "Oh, my god. You like her, don't you?" He whispered so only you could hear. The others were discussing the code in detail so they paid no attention to you and Kevin.

 

"What? No, no I do not." You denied, unconvincingly still in a hushed tone.

 

"What are you guys talking about?" Toni asked in the same hushed tone as you leaving the conversation with Jughead and Betty to join yours and Kevin's. Your head shot up, your eyes wide like saucers as did Kevin's.

 

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." You replied trying to play it cool. Toni bobbed her head, smiling to herself as she went back to cracking the code.

 

Time went by and no one was getting anywhere. Jughead dropped his pen down and sat up. "Let's start from the basics. What do we know so far about him?" He asked the group.

 

"He's a white male in his forties. Like almost every serial killer ever." Toni pointed out.

 

"No, I mean like why is he killing people? Why now?" Jughead asked, clarifying his question again.

 

"We know the hood is obsessed with cleansing the town of sinners and hypocrites. And that he is targeting anyone with ties to the North side." Betty chimed in.

 

"Here we go with the fake news again. You North siders and your privilege. All you do is demonise the South Side so of course you think the Black Hood is from there." Toni scoffed.

 

"It's not demonising, Toni. It's stating facts."

 

"But it is demonising, Betty." You spoke up causing everyone to look over at you in shock, especially Toni. You've always hated how everyone assumed the worse of the South Side and you are tired of it. "There is no proof to point to anyone on the South Side. The same with someone on the North Side. It could be anyone from either side so you can't go around assuming it's a Serpent, which I'm guessing you are doing."

 

"Y/N, that's not- I- I am not-" Betty stuttered out, not knowing what to say.

 

"Like mother like daughter. I expected you to be better then her Betty. All those times you complain to me about your mom's narrow views and stating that the South Side is the problem but now you're saying the exact thing as she is says. That the Black Hood is someone from the South Side and that he's a Serpent. I mean, it can't be anyone from the North Side, right? No, of course not we're all good people who do no wrong. We don't break laws or anything." You said sarcastically, now standing up and grabbing your stuff. Everyone was still speechless at your outburst. Toni was also in awe as she didn't expect a North sider to defend the South Side. "I think I'm gonna go." You told them before walking out of the trailer.

 

As you walked down the path Toni ran and caught up with you. "Hey, Y/N." You stopped and turned to face her. "What you did in there, that was cool of you to do that. You didn't have to, you know. I could have handled Betty on my own but thank you anyway."

 

"I know." You looked down sheepishly. "Everything I said was true though. I do not agree with people always assuming the worst in you guys because of where you live, not one bit. Betty shouldn't have assumed that the serial killer was from the South Side either. I'm sorry that she did."

 

"Why? It's not your fault that she thinks that."

 

"I should probably get going. It is getting pretty late." You said waving goodbye to Toni before continuing down the path to go home.

 

"Let me give you a ride home." Toni called after you. You stopped in your tracks and turned to smile at her.

 

"Okay." You nodded, agreeing to the offer.


	2. She’s Mine

Laughter could be heard as Toni walked into the lunch room towards the usual table. She was met with Sweet Pea sat in the middle telling some story, one that has probably been told a thousand times before, using hand gestures. You were sat next to him, too close for Toni's liking, laughing at the outlandish tale being told. Toni had no reason to be jealous as she knew you wouldn't do anything but it doesn't mean she doesn't like it. "Oh, hey Toni." You greeted when you noticed she was now here.

 

"Hey." She returned, making her way to the spot that had been made next to you. When she sat down she kissed you, making a point to everyone that you were hers especially to Sweet Pea. He shook his head slightly knowing exactly what Toni was doing but carried on with his story.

 

After school everyone went down to the quarry. Sweet Pea was showing off his new bike and you just had to test it out. While Toni was talking to some of the other Serpents you were sat on Sweet Pea's bike as he told you about it. Toni's ears perked up when she heard a howl of laughter coming from you. She looked over and saw you on Sweet Pea's new bike and his arms wrapped around your waist holding you steady as the last time you were on his bike you fell off. The smile she was previously sporting changed to a scowl. She put her drink down and walked over to the two of you. "What the hell is this?" Toni asked, her arms crossed. You looked up to smile at her but frowned when you saw her scowl.

 

"What's wrong?" You asked her instead of answering her question.

 

"I asked first. Why are you on his bike, Y/N?" You were about to answer her but Sweet Pea chimed in instead.

 

"Relax, Toni. She was just trying out my new bike. There's no harm in that, is there?" He said, his arms no longer wrapped around your waist as you had gotten off of the bike.

 

"Why was your arm wrapped around my girlfriends waist?" Toni questioned. The line of questioning now onto to Sweet Pea.

 

"Because do you remember last time Y/N was on a bike. She fell off and banged her knee up pretty bad. I was just making sure that didn't happen again." He told her. "You have nothing to worry about Toni. I'm not trying to win Y/N back."

 

"Wait, is this what this is about?" You interrupted. Toni's scowl disappeared and was replaced with a look of embarrassment. She knew it was silly to be jealous of you and Sweet Pea but she couldn't help it. She really cares for you a lot. Toni nodded and you frowned slightly bringing her into a hug. After you stayed like that a few moments you pulled back and looked at her. "You have nothing to worry about T. Me and Pea are just friends. Yes we used to date but that was ages ago and we ended it on good terms. We are way better at being friends then anything else."

 

"I know it was stupid of me to be jealous. I know you and Sweet Pea are just friends." Toni replied.

 

"Hey, it's not stupid. You have nothing to worry about." You told her. She nodded before pulling you into another hug.


	3. Scary Movies

Having a crush on your best friend was a cliche. Whenever it was movie night, Toni felt like the film was mocking her. Every film she watched the plot was of someone in love with their best friend, they tell them and it ends happily ever after but the real world wasn't like that. It didn't have guaranteed happy endings. The real world sucks. That's why Toni never said anything to you. She didn't want to ruin your friendship, yet another cliche.

 

You went round Toni's house for a sleepover, something you look forward to as it is one night where it's just the two of you. Sweet Pea and Fangs tried to come but the two of you told them you'd be watching rom-coms and they changed their minds. It wasn't a complete lie, you and Toni would be watching films just not a rom-com. "So shall we watch It or It?" Toni asked, bringing over the choice of movies she wanted to watch tonight. It was apparent she wanted to watch It. You smiled and nodded hiding your true feelings about the film. The truth was that you hated horror movies and what you hate more is clowns. When Toni suggested this film she had a huge smile on her face, excited for it that you couldn't say no.

 

"Sounds great." You managed to get out with enough excitement to fool Toni otherwise. You settled down onto the couch with the bowl of popcorn sat between you and Toni who sat at the other end.

 

Every so often during the film you would hide behind the pillow, scared of the scene that was playing. Toni didn't seem to notice as she was engrossed in it. When you knew she wasn't watching you moved the now empty bowl that had popcorn in on the floor so you could move closer to her. Toni didn't realise that you moved until you gripped her arm and hid behind it. She looked down to you and saw that you had your eyes screwed shut and your face buried into her shoulder. "Is everything okay?" She asked you.

 

When you heard Toni's concerned voice you looked up, not realising how close she was. Only a small gap separated the two of you. Toni leaned in and kissed you causing you to freeze up, not expecting that. When Toni didn't feel you reciprocating she pulled away, a look of embarrassment across her face as she started apologising profusely. You felt awful for giving her the wrong message. You actually wanted her to kiss you and have done for a long time, you just weren't expecting it. To stop her from apologising you pulled her in a pressed your lips onto hers to which she returned. "Wow." You breathed once you parted from each other.

 

"I- I thought for a second there you were, I don't know-" Toni started.

 

"Gonna freak out and hightail it out of here? Of course not I- I like you Toni. More than friends like you. Tonight I wanted to finally tell you the truth. That's why Pea and Fangs didn't come. I told them not to because I was going to admit my feelings to you. That's why I lied about them changing their minds when they heard the words rom-com."

 

Toni laughed at your admission. "Here I was freaking out because I thought you didn't feel the same way and I would have ruined our friendship."

 

"What are we like, huh?"

 

"Yeah... what are we like?"


	4. Angry Typing

You would always remember the day you told your brother your crush on Veronica and the day he started dating her. It hurt you when you found out about it. Not only did Archie start dating her even though he knew you had a crush on her but he didn't talk to you about it first. He didn't tell you that he wanted to ask Veronica out. Instead he sprung it on you in front of everyone. It didn't even look like he was sorry for hurting you.

 

Since they've started dating you've started to spend more time at Pop's. You can't stand being in the same room as them as they were all over each other all of the time. Pop's was always almost empty, sparse of some people on dates or others who were getting a late night snack. You would always go in and order some fries before sitting in the booth near the back, getting your laptop out and putting your music in. During this time you would go to your own world and type whatever came to your head. Doing that prevented you from confronting anyone but also prevented you from burying it and letting it eat you alive. You were so deep in thought you hadn't even noticed a girl sliding into the seat opposite you. She waved her hand in front of your face to get your attention causing you to jump slightly. "What did the laptop ever do to you?" She asked. You frowned not understanding what she was on about. "You were angry typing."

 

"Right. Yeah, I do that sometimes... sorry if I was bothering you with it." You told her. It was true, sometimes when you were angry enough you would begin to type louder every sentence you wrote.

 

"It wasn't bothering me at all. I just came over to see if you were okay."

 

"I'm great if you don't count my brother being an ass a reason." You don't why you were telling a stranger this but you felt like you could trust her and open up to her. "He started dating the girl I was crushing on even though he knew." Saying it out aloud sounded ridiculous. It wasn't like you can claim a person or that it was third grade and you dibs first.

 

"That's really crappy of him to do that. I'm so sorry that happened." The pink haired girl replied. It was a genuine response and not some fake shock that you would expect coming from your other friends.

 

"Here I am telling you something personal and I don't even know your name." You laughed slightly.

 

"It's Toni."

 

"Y/N." You said holding your hand out for her to shake which she took grinning at this random act.

 

After that night you and Toni would hang out at Pop's sharing food and talking about anything and everything. She was a breath of fresh air for you from your other friends. She would listen intently at what you deemed to be your issue of the day no matter how stupid it was Toni would listen and offer advice. The nights at Pop's soon evolved into hanging out during the day and then onto the two of you dating. No one knew you and Toni were dating except her friends, who surprisingly liked you even though you are a northsider.

 

You and Toni were on a date at Pop's when your brother and Veronica came in. You hadn't noticed they entered as you were too engrossed in your conversation with Toni until they came over to your booth. "What the hell are you doing with her?" Archie asked, disgust coating his words. You rolled your eyes at your brothers tone.

 

"We're on a date." You told him. Archie opened his mouth trying to get his words out but before he could ask you anything you answered the questions they were probably flying through his mind. "Yes, I am dating someone. Yes, they are a Serpent. No, I don't care that they are."

 

"But why are you settling-?" Veronica started but you interrupted her shutting what she was about to sat right down.

 

"Firstly, I'm not settling. Toni is an amazing person and I am so damn lucky to be dating her. Secondly, I don't get why you are mad. Especially after everything you did." You aimed the last part at Archie and he seemed to know what you were on about as he looked down ashamed at what he did. "I don't care if you're accepting of us or not but Toni makes me happy. Shouldn't that be enough?" Veronica glanced at Archie who gave her a slight nod, telling her that it was okay with him.


	5. Go Get Your Girl

"We should tell him." Toni said, keeping her voice low so no one could hear. The two of you have been dating for a few months but have kept it a secret from everyone, specifically your brother Sweet Pea. At first, Toni was fine keeping it a secret as she understood you hadn't come out yet and wasn't ready to but as the weeks went on without being able to hold hands in public or show affection to each other the more frustrated she got. All Toni wanted to do was shout from the rooftops that she found someone she cared about deeply however all she got was the feeling that you weren't as into the relationship as she was.

 

"Tell who what?" Sweet Pea asked as he sat down at the table next to Toni, making the both of you jump. You quickly shoved a fry in your mouth to make some time so you could think of something to say. Toni gave you a pleading look to tell him once and for all. You wanted to, oh how you wanted to, but as you were about to tell Sweet Pea everything the words that had formed in your mind weren't the ones that came out of your mouth.

 

"Nothing. No one. It's nothing." You cleared your throat and looked down at your food, not before you saw a flash of hurt cross Toni's eyes. You cursed to yourself for lying knowing that Toni must think your relationship means nothing to you. Sweet Pea didn't fully believe you but shrugged it off thinking it's probably just a girl thing.

 

Toni threw her fork on the tray and grabbed it as she stood up hastily no longer wanting to be around you knowing that if she was she'd say something she would regret. "Where are you going?" Sweet Pea asked Toni as he started to eat his food.

 

"I just remembered I've got work to do in the library." Was all Toni said, the whole time looking at you, before leaving.

 

That was the last proper conversation the two of you had in a week and Sweet Pea began to notice. It was the weekend and you were playing video games as your brother braided your hair. He offered to do your hair knowing that you wouldn't be able to walk away from the conversation he was about to have. "So you gonna tell me what happened between you and Toni?" Sweet Pea asked. Your finger slipped at his sudden question causing you to die. He could tell that you were contemplating something from the gaze you held on the tv. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

 

You sighed. The withholding information from him had gone on long enough. You couldn't lie to your brother anymore especially if you want to get Toni to talk to you again. "Toni's upset at me for keeping something from you. For keeping our relationship a secret from you." You divulged. You shut your eyes afraid of your brothers reaction.

 

Sweet Pea didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting that to be the reason why you and Toni weren't talking. "W-why didn't you tell me?" He asked carefully, not wanting to sound angry and make you think he was upset at you.

 

You opened your eyes and turned slightly so you were facing him. You were relieved that he didn't look angry but noticed there was a hint of hurt behind the confusion that appeared on his face. "Honestly, I have no idea... I guess I was afraid which I know it sounds stupid now."

 

"Hey, it's not stupid. I mean... yeah I'm a bit hurt you didn't tell me but you weren't ready and that's okay." A smile spread across your face at Sweet Pea's acceptance of you. "I'm happy for you and Toni by the way. If anyone is dating my sister I'm glad it's Toni."

 

Your smile faltered slightly at the mention of your relationship with Toni. You weren't sure where your relationship stood now. "Yeah, well I'm not so sure she wants to date me anymore." You mumbled.

 

"Don't give up, my dear Y/N. You got to have faith. You've told me about your relationship so that's one step in the right direction." Sweet Pea was right. You shouldn't give up and you wouldn't. You were going to win Toni's heart and trust again.


	6. Rumours (Part 1)

Rumours are a sure way to ruin someone's life. Riverdale is run on gossip and rumours. They spread like wildfire. Once one person knows the whole town does. The latest addition to the rumour mill was that you were kissing someone who wasn't Toni, your girlfriend. It of course was a lie crafted by someone for some unknown reason but once it was out there no one wanted to hear your side of the story. They iced you out without telling you why.

 

When you walked into school the next day everyone stopped what they were doing and turned all of their attention onto you. It was like a scene straight out of a high school movie. You had no clue what was going on so you carried on down the hallway with your head held high as people began whispering amongst themselves. The weirdness continue because when you got to your locker no one was there. Normally, you'd be met with the presence of your girlfriend and your friends but no was there this morning. You didn't have much time to dwell on it as the bell rang for first lesson.

 

You made your way into class and once again everyone fell silent turning their attention to you. You made eye contact with your friend, Fangs, who only glared at you in return. Before you could say anything though the teacher came in and quickly sat in the only empty seat in the class which was at the front. You felt everyone's gaze still on you accompanied by whispering which only made you sink further in your chair.

 

This is how it went for the rest of the day. You didn't even bother to go and eat your lunch in the dining hall, already knowing the hospitality you'll receive there. Instead you decided to eat your lunch outside by yourself. On your way outside you bumped into Sweet Pea who was walking in the opposite direction to you. When he saw you a scowl etched onto his face almost instantly. This was your chance, you thought. You could finally ask him and find out what's going on. "Sweet Pea!" You called after him, jogging over to him. "What's going on? Why is everyone icing me out? Did I do something? What did I do?" You asked which only caused Sweet Pea to scoff.

 

"Like you don't already know." Was all he said before walking off to the dinner hall. You were so in shock that you didn't even stop him to clarify what he meant. No you didn't know why everyone was brushing you off and you hated it. You finally cracked from everyone's coldness to you as tears silently fell down your cheeks. You hastily wiped them away as you ran to the girls toilets and locked yourself in one of the stalls.

 

Your tears subsided into sniffing when the doors opened letting you know that you have company. You brought your knees up to your chest, sitting in a crouched position, so whoever is in the toilets with you won't know you're in there. It seemed to have worked as the girls, there was two of them, started talking with each other. "I can't believe Y/N would do that." One of them said.

 

"I know. Who cheats on their girlfriend? Especially with their ex." The other returned. You could hear their tones oozing with judgment. Cheated? You never cheated on Toni. You would never do that. You weren't that kind of person so why were people saying you did? All you wanted to do was talk to Toni and clear this up. After the two girls finished gossiping about you and left the toilets, you left the stall you were taking refuge in and immediately got your phone out, entering the numbers you know off by heart. It rang and rang but went straight to voicemail. You tried again and again but it still went straight to voicemail. Toni was ignoring you and you knew it. You left a voicemail anyway hoping she would hear it.

 

You didn't even bother with the rest of school that day or the rest of the week. When you woke up the next day, dread filled your entire body. You knew no one would magically forget what happened and that you'd still be public enemy number one. Even Betty Cooper wasn't talking to you. You'd rather wallow in self pity then go to school and be isolated.

 

It was Friday night and three days after everything happened. You were scrolling through your social media when a post came up about Reggie hosting a party tonight. Why didn't you think of that, you thought. A party is what you need along with a drink or two. You knew you couldn't turn up to Reggie's party so you looked for one in Greendale and sure enough you found one. You rolled out of bed and put on some party attire, grabbing your phone and leaving the room your held yourself up in and replacing it with one filled with music and drunk teenagers who didn't know who you were.

 

You had drink after drink and it still wasn't making you feel better. In fact you felt worse, not that you thought it was possible. You decided it was time to go home so you left the party and made your way to the bus stop. As you stumbled to the bus stop you had a moment of weakness and decided to call Toni. You didn't know why you were putting yourself through this, you don't think you could handle another rejection but to your surprise she picked up.

 

Fangs and Sweet Pea weren't there to stop her tonight and she couldn't control herself anymore so she answered, wanting to hear what you have to say. "Toni?" You asked as if to confirm she is really there.

 

"What do you want, Y/N?" She returned, her tone cold, well trying to anyway.

 

"I'm so sorry. You have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't cheat on you. I would never do that. You have to believe me, Toni. Please." You said in one go. Your voice was small. Toni has never heard this much vulnerability from you before. The voice in her head was telling her not to believe you but she couldn't help it. Somewhere inside of her knew you were telling the truth.

 

"Where are you?" Toni asked, her voice now in a much softer tone.

 

"Somewhere in Greendale."

 

"Greendale? Why are you there? Are you drunk?" She rushed out. She forgot for a moment about everything that happened this week and worry overtook. You weren't familiar with Greendale and she knew you were drunk. She could tell by the way you were slurring your words. "Y/N?" But there was no answer. Instead she heard the screeching of tires, a thump, and then more screeching like someone had just gotten ran over. When you didn't answer Toni's calls panic coursed through her as she took her keys and drove to Greendale to see if you were okay.


	7. Rumours (Part 2)

Toni drifted through the corridor to get to her locker. It felt weird not having you here to walk with her. Since the accident the whispers haven't subsided. You were still the topic of conversation along with the accident. For the whole day Toni has tried to ignore what everyone was saying about you but when they uttered the words 'you deserve it' she couldn't hold it in any longer. She released the knife and fork from her hands making it clang onto the plate before climbing up onto the cafeteria table gaining everyone's attention.

 

"How dare you say Y/N deserved what they got. How can you sleep at night wishing another person, your fellow student, get ran over. Especially when Y/N didn't do a damn thing wrong. You all act high and mighty like you're these perfect beings that do no wrong. Get off your high horse. You're all bad as each other." Toni started before she began pointing people out for their bad deeds. "You, you slept with your sisters best friend." She pointed to a random guy from her math class. "You would throw your best friend under the bus if that guaranteed popularity." She pointed to the quiet girl who sat behind her in history. "And you, you shoplift." She pointed to a girl who is also a Vixen with Toni. "Every single one of you has done something bad. So before you go judging other people for their sins, try looking in the mirror at your own."

 

After Toni's speech no one said anything. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They all had guilty looks painted on their face as if they just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Toni couldn't stand to be in the same room as the people who claimed to be your friends any longer so she stepped off the table and grabbed her bag before leaving the dinner hall and then the school itself going to the only place that somewhat felt like home. With you.

 

Beeping filled the room and the antiseptic smell overwhelmed Toni as she sat in the chair beside your bed. Everything about this she had grown accustomed to having been by your side since the accident. She wouldn't leave your side, she couldn't. After everything that happened she didn't care about what was the truth anymore. She just wanted to hear your voice, your melodic laugh again. She missed your quirks and sense of humour but most of all she missed your embrace. The door opened signalling a new addition to the room. Toni didn't need to look up to know it's Fangs and Sweet Pea coming to check up on her after the outburst in the cafeteria. "It's all my fault." She mumbled, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

"Toni, if anything it's us to blame. We iced Y/N out. We told you to do it too." Sweet Pea said trying to comfort his friend. After he heard the news he felt awful about what he did. He couldn't begin to fathom how Toni felt.

 

"But I listened. Y/N probably thinks that we hate them." Toni looked over at your sleeping form. She hated the fact that you must have felt so isolated and alone right before the accident and would do anything to take it back but the world doesn't work that way. Its true what they say, rumours ruin peoples credibility, their lives, and now she's dealing with the consequences.

 

Toni kept coming back to the hospital everyday. It was a routine now. She would always come after school and sit by your side doing her homework or catching you up on everything you've missed. Today, however, when she walked through the doors instead of being met with your sleeping form you were sat up taking a sip of your water. You looked over to the door when you felt an additional presence in the room. Your lips tugged up into a smile when you saw it was Toni. "Hey." You breathed which seemed to have warranted her to move. She let her bag drop to the floor and rushed over to you, pulling you into a hug, careful not to press onto your injuries.

 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N. For everything." Toni apologised, her voice barely above a whisper as she was trying to stop herself from crying.

 

"It's okay, Toni. I'm okay." You assured her. She backed out of the hug and gave you an incredulous look.

 

"How can you say that? You're in a hospital room. It's not okay. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. I just- I just assumed and iced you out. It's my fault."

 

"It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I was the one who got drunk and reckless." You told her, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze. "How about we stop playing the blame game, huh? Just sit with me, please." Toni nodded and climbed into bed with you, laying down beside you. You didn't want to talk about what happened. Instead you wanted to try and move on. Forget it ever happened. For now though you were content with having just Toni by your side.


	8. Locked In

Ever since Fangs mentioned your blatantly obvious crush on Toni, as he liked to call it, you have been acting weird. You have been more conscious of how you act around her and became more wound up in her presence because of it. This was the complete opposite of what Fangs wanted to happen. He wanted you to finally admit your feelings to Toni so this unspoken thing between you would get spoken, so the tension between you would get resolved.

 

You weren't the only one acting strange. After Sweet Pea said the same thing to Toni about how obvious her crush was on you, she started acting strange too. This meant the two Serpent boys were back to square one. They had to come up with a new plan to get you and Toni to admit your feelings. That plan was devised by Sweet Pea so it was either a really good one or a really bad one.

 

Sweet Pea had invited you his to hang out, it was normal so far, but then almost immediately he asked you to help Fangs find something in his room, that's where it got a bit odd. You shrugged and went with it anyway making your way to his room. When you walked in you were met with Toni's voice coming from the closet. "Are you sure it's in here, Pea? I can't find it!" She shouted. Why was Toni in here? And where was Fangs? It was too late before you realised that this was a ruse as the door slammed behind you and got locked by someone. "What the-" Toni started when she heard the door shut. She got up from her spot and saw you standing there. Her eyes widened immediately, going over to the door trying to open it repeatedly but to no avail. "Open the damn door Sweet Pea!"

 

"No can do." He said through the door. You could hear Fangs in the background trying to stifle his laughter.

 

After trying a few more times to open the door, Toni slammed her hand on the door before flopping down onto Sweet Pea's bed. You decided to join her and sat down beside her, leaving a gap between you. "It looks like we're stuck in here for a while." You said, your tone playful, trying to lighten the mood. Toni couldn't help but smile. "At least we have food in here... somewhere." You added as you glanced around your friends room, taking in the messy floor.

 

"Yeah but I wouldn't eat it if I was you. You have no idea where it's been." Toni told you. She was right. You daren't think about where anything in his room has been or when the last time it got cleaned.

 

Silence fell between you allowing you to pluck up the courage to tell Toni how you feel. You knew this was why Fangs and Sweet Pea had locked you in here with her. Apparently Toni had the same idea as you both spoke at the same time. "I think I know why we're locked in here." You both said.

 

"You can go first." You told Toni.

 

"I think we're locked in here because Sweet Pea wants me to admit my feelings for you." She admitted. You were shocked. This wasn't what you were expecting. Although you didn't know what to expect it definitely wasn't this.

 

"Oh." Was all you managed to get out and the moment it left your mouth you internally cursed knowing how it sound.

 

"Look, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I'm not going to hold it against you. I don't want this to ruin our friendship." Toni said in one go. Afraid that she has just ruined everything.

 

"I was going to say the same thing. Fangs wanted me to admit my feelings to you." You interrupted wanting to assure Toni that you don't hate her or anything. "I like you Toni."

 

"You do?"

 

"Yeah, it's hard not you. You are beautiful and amazing. A gear friend. You are funny and confident. I could go on for ages. What I'm trying to say is that I'd be stupid not to like you." Heat rose to your cheeks as you said this.

 

"Maybe we could go on date? Tomorrow night?" Toni suggested, a smile gracing her lips.

 

"I'd love to."


	9. College Buddies

College. It was something that neither you or Toni expected to happen. Your whole life you've been told you'd amount to nothing because of where you lived. You proved everyone wrong though when you got into the college of your choice, the same one that Toni got into also. That was the plan since you were kids. Toni has been your best friend since middle school. She's the one who you got along with well in your friendship group. It was always 'Y/N and Toni' to everyone. Two friends against the world. What you didn't know was that Toni had a crush on you.

 

No one knew about the crush though. Toni kept it to herself. She watched on painfully, throughout high school, as you flirted with people and went on dates with them. All the pink haired girl wished was that it was her you were going on dates with, her you were flirting with, her that you would call her yours. She thought that college would be her chance to gather up the courage and finally admit her feelings to you.

 

"I'm proud of you. I'm proud of us." You said standing at the entrance of the college and taking it in. Instead of looking at the college Toni was looking at you longingly. She could tell that you were more happier here, that this was going to be a new exciting chapter in your lives. When you started walking you noticed that a presence was missing. Looking back you saw Toni was still stood in the same spot. "What's wrong?" You asked, frowning slightly.

 

"I don't think I can do this." Toni blurted out. What she meant was that she couldn't admit her feelings to you but what you thought she meant was that she couldn't go to college.

 

You walked back the short distance and held your hand out, a smile danced across your lips. "Here. Take my hand. Everything is fine." Toni looked at the hand you were offering before sliding her hand in yours, a smile matching yours appearing. "Just hold onto me and keep moving." You told her in an attempt to calm her down. Unbeknownst to you though it was doing the complete opposite. The close connect of the two of you rose Toni's heart rate. She liked the way your hand felt in hers.

 

The state of serenity came crashing down though when the two of you were stopped by student dressed in the college's colours, clearly apart of the sports team. Toni's whole demeanour fell when your hand left hers and moved to play with your hair. "I must say, you are the most beautiful person on this campus." They started. The statement made Toni want to hurl, hating that pick up line.

 

"Are you- are you flirting with me?" You asked with a giggle even though you knew they were in fact flirting. Oh how Toni would do anything for her to be the only person to make you giggle like that. Watching you flirt with this student made Toni realise that some aspects haven't changed since high school and that maybe you and her weren't meant to be.


	10. Warning

Stepping into Riverdale High, there was already a stark difference to your old school. The place looked cleaner and well maintained, the school taking pride in their imagine. Another difference was the way people stared at you. While at South Side High people stared at you because you are Serpents and practically ran the school. At Riverdale High though, it was because you were outsiders, bottom of the food chain.

 

You were crowded around the welcome table that was set up by a few students, your hand holding your girlfriend's, Toni's. You weren't expecting a warm welcome from the majority of the school and that's what you were met with, an angry mob lead by Cheryl Blossom and Reggie Mantle. All they were missing was pitchforks and torches.

 

You tried not letting their comments get under your skin but unfortunately it was harder for Toni to do that, especially when they were talking crap about her family, about you. She stepped forward, letting go of your hand, glaring at them menacingly. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?"

 

Before Cheryl could return another jab at the pink haired girl Reggie jumped in. "Well, if it isn't a Serpent slut in the flesh." He commented, nudging his fellow teammates who let out a series of chuckles.

 

That comment made the previous bored expression on your face change to one of anger. You took a step forward standing between Toni and Reggie in a protective manner. "You want to say that again?" Your tone was threatening making some of the bulldogs shut up. Reggie, however, didn't and carried on with his remarks.

 

"Oh, there's two of them!" He gasped before letting out another chuckle. No one joined in this time. Partly because of the glare both you and Toni gave but mostly because of Sweet Pea who joined in with the glares and fighting stance.

 

"What did you call my sister?" The tall Serpent asked, his voice low, not phasing Reggie one bit.

 

"I called her and her little pink haired friend a Serpent slut." Reggie emphasised on 'slut' trying to get a rise out of Sweet Pea which worked. He made a move to punch him in the face but was stopped by principal Weatherbee telling everyone to go to class. Everyone dispersed following the instruction but Sweet Pea remained, along with you.

 

"This isn't over, bulldog." He called after him.

 

"Yeah, and that 'pink haired friend' is my girlfriend so you better watch your mouth." You added, warning him before joining Toni and going to class.


	11. Promise Me

As a kid, you always had an inquisitive mind. People would tell you that it would get you into trouble one day and, well, they weren't wrong.  You were currently sat in the hospital after being attacked by the black hood. It wasn't anything too serious but it was enough to warrant a hospital visit. You were laying down, dreading on having to explain yourself when someone came in, out of breath as if they ran here. "Oh, thank god you're okay." Toni breathed out of relief, rushing over to give you a hug. She then removed herself from the embrace and gave you a stern look, the worry now gone now she knows you're okay. "What were you thinking, anyway? Being out there with a serial killer on the loose?"

 

"You wouldn't understand." You mumbled. You didn't want to explain your reasoning of being out late at night with the current state Riverdale was in. You were afraid of what your girlfriend would think when she found out the truth.

 

"Make me, Y/N! Make me understand what was so important that you almost got yourself killed for it." She exclaimed. You saw the way Toni looked and you couldn't lie any longer, she didn't deserve that.

 

"I- I did something stupid ages ago, before we started dating, and I didn't want you to find out about it so I went and got rid of the evidence before the black hood could get his hands on it." You admitted.

 

"What was it?" Toni asked you. You sighed before telling her everything. After you had finished you saw the neutral look she was wearing and the silence was getting too much. A few minutes had passed when you finally couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Well. Yell, scream, say something, anything." You pleaded, wanting Toni to say something as the silence was killing you.

 

"Y/N, I- I'm not upset at you for what you did. That was in the past. We've all made mistakes." Toni assured you, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and hold your hand. "I'm upset that almost died because of this."

 

"Despite what you think, I am completely capable of taking care of myself." You mumbled.

 

"I know you are but this is a serial killer we're talking about. I know that you can kick ass, I just don't want you to even risk it against him." You thought about what Toni said and knew she was right, it wasn't worth the risk. "Promise me you won't do anything like this again... at least not by yourself."

 

"I promise." You said, bringing your girlfriend into a hug having heard how scared she sounded.


	12. Flower Girl (Florist AU)

Growing up, Toni never thought she would like flowers. She always saw on tv the husband bringing home a bouquet of flowers for the wife but never understood why. She asked her grandfather and he would tell her that’s what people in love did. Maybe that’s why she didn’t understand it because she hasn’t fallen in love with someone, Toni thought.

 

The first time Toni noticed your flower shop was when she was walking home from work. It was a grey, dull day and pouring down with rain but as she passed your shop she saw the bright colours and was intrigued by them bringing her inside. Even with how dark the outside seemed Toni was surprised by the joy you emitted, the smile you wore. She walked inside and looked around the small shop in awe. Flowers covered every surface. Toni picked up a stray flower that was laying on the side and brought it up to her nose, smelling it. Her lips twisted into a smile as she placed it back down. She took one last look around the shop before leaving.

 

This continued. Toni would pop into your shop whenever she walked by. She would pick up a different flower each time and smell it. You took note of which one she likes and which ones she didn’t by the way her nose scrunched up slightly or how a smile appears. You would wave at each other, sending a smile. It got to the point where you’d look forward Toni coming in even though you don’t talk.

 

You got together all of Toni's favourite flowers, putting them in a bouquet for her. You put them out when you knew she would be coming and waited. When Toni came in her eyes landed immediately on the flowers wrapped in a pink sheet. She picked them up, bringing them up to her nose as she smelt them. "Are these for me?" Toni asked after reading the note which said 'flower girl'.

 

You looked up and nodded shyly. "They’re all you’re favourites."

 

Toni smiled at them and back at you. "Thank you..."

 

"Y/N."

 

"I’m Toni."


End file.
